


a pitiful child

by starflowerlester (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 四月は君の嘘 | Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your lie in April
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starflowerlester
Summary: Yuri shifted in the thin sheets, rustling the home-knitted blankets. He took a deep breath of the stale hospital air as he awaited the inevitable diagnosis."What is it, then?" Nikolai asked gruffly, slamming his hand on the bed. "Polio? ALS?""I'm afraid not," the doctor replied cautiously. "It's a more little-known disease called Friedrich's Ataxia."________________________________________________________________________________________________OR the crossover fic where Yuri has the same disease as Kaori, Friedrich's Ataxia.~~I marked as underage because Yuri is underage obviously, and I marked gd violence just to be safe~~





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> YALL IM BACK
> 
> ill definitely get back to my other fics though. love you guys <3
> 
> btw in this fic yuri + yuuri knew each other when they were 11 and 15 (im taking liberation with the age gap)
> 
> TW: graphic mentions of blood

Eleven-year-old Yuri shuffled restlessly in his seat at dinner. He fiddled with his fork and spoon, dragging and running them along the ceramic plate. The dull scrape made him cringe and pull the utensils away from the plate. 

"Grandpa, I'm really not hungry! Can I please just go?" Yuri whined.

"Fine, if you insist," Nikolai smiled.

Yuri was halfway down the hall when it happened. He just fell. There was nothing in his way, he didn't even touch anything. He just . . . fell. 

Yuri turned around so that he was looking at his feet. He quickly massaged them like Grandpa had taught him to after long and hard competitions. He tried to stand up, and fell again. This time, he landed after hitting his head on Nikolai's room's doorknob. Yuri brought a tentative hand toward his head and felt a warm liquid streaming down his face. He ran to his room, slammed and locked the door, and dashed into the bathroom. 

Yuri washed his face and was relieved when most of the blood washed away. He put a thicc bandage on the cut, washed his hands, and left the bathroom. He quickly got on his phone and didn't think much of the fall.

A few hours of Instagram, Snapchat, and texting Yuuri later, Yuri went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror and dropped his toothbrush in surprise. Yuri stumbled backwards and held the doorknob to steady himself. The cut had started leaking again and had bled completely through the gauze, soaking it in a disgusting deep red. Tracks of blood had made their way to Yuri's cheeks. Yuri cleaned the cut up again and wrapped it tight in layers and layers of gauze.

_Maybe it'll be gone tomorrow,_ Yuri thought.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for yuruuri week day one!! (the theme is confession/date/promises)
> 
> ill be posting hopefully every day of yuruuri week :)
> 
> to clear things up, yuri is 11 and yuuri goes to the same school as him. yuuri is 13? i guess lol

_A bright white light. A cry of despair. Darkness._

_\--_

Yuri was so tired. Plus, his head hurt like a bitch. He pulled his blanket around him and shifted away from the blinding sunlight. He was startled by a loud beeping from his alarm clock.

Right, okay. Time to go to school.

The only thing that kept Yuri from going insane at school was Yuuri. 

Yuuri, that overexcited ray of sunshine with just a bit too much fat. The one who still hasn't had a growth spurt or a deepened voice. The one who lit up Yuri's cold heart the way only his grandpa could. Yuri's only friend.

Yuri told him everything, and vice versa. Yuuri was pretty much a social outcast, like Yuri, so they could struggle together. He was only a grade above Yuri, which didn't matter at all. It's not like they were going to date or something, so age differences weren't a problem. Right?

\--

Yuri kept his head low, his gaze on the ground. Trying to avoid the bigger kids was a lifelong struggle, being the annoyingly small child he was. Yuri raised his head up only when he heard his name called by that unmistakable high voice.

_Yuuri._

Yuri ran to his friend and pointed to his head.

"I hit my head! See?" he exclaimed. "I just fell, it was so weird? Like, what even happened?" Yuuri opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by the bell.

"Meet me after school?" Yuuri shouted over the deafening thudding of students rushing inside

"Yeah," Yuri replied, but his voice was drowned out and Yuuri was carried away by the crowd.

\--

All day, Yuri was looking forward to talking to Yuuri after school. This was a regular ritual. Daydream in class, at lunch, and until Yuuri met him behind the sports equipment shed. They talked for almost an hour until Yuri's grandpa picked them both up. Yuri barely knew why Yuuri had to come home with them, only that sometimes his parents smelled weird and had red eyes.

"Some things even you can't know yet,  _Yuratchka_ ," Nikolai would say. 

Yuri was broken out of his stream of thought when Yuuri tapped him on the shoulder lightly. 

"Hey, Yuri, is your head okay?" Yuuri said, his eyebrows hitched up in worry.

"Yeah, it's fine." Yuri said, turning to face Yuuri. His soft brown eyes glowed in the sunlight. His hair turned a shade of almost red, and it looked so soft. He bit his lip and it made Yuri feel kind of weird. He didn't really know why.

It didn't take long before the two boys were sitting and laughing. Yuuri's laugh made Yuri's heart flutter.  _We're just really good friends,_ Yuri thought.

Yuuri's laughter died down and his eyes darkened. 

"I'm scared for you, Yuri. I don't want you to get FA," Yuuri said, in a low voice. Yuri knew that Yuuri's cousin had FA. He lost control of his arms and legs and died at 14. 

"Don't worry, Yuuri. I won't die from FA." Yuri said, smiling. It was only until he saw Yuuri's expression that his smile broke. Tears were making tracks on Yuuri's cheeks.

"I won't die from FA. I promise," Yuri whispered. He took one of Yuuri's hands into his own. Their eyes met and Yuri let a tear fall. 

"I promise, okay?" Promises were reserved only for the most important things. The only other promise they made was to stay friends forever. 

Yuuri's hands clenched around Yuri's. Tears slid between their fingers. Yuri lifted his cold hand and put it on Yuuri's cheek. He tenderly wiped away the tears staining Yuuri's face. His round, beautiful face. 

Before Yuri could doubt himself, he did the unthinkable. 

He kissed Yuuri.

Yuuri tasted like flowers. And fresh air. And . . .  _love_.

Yuri pulled away timidly. He opened his eyes. When did he close them? 

Yuuri smiled through his tears.

"I love you, Yuri."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author confession time-i cant touch type for the fkin LIFE of me.


End file.
